The present invention relates generally to the field of risk management, and more particularly to risk profiles associated with software components in a development operation.
As a part of the continuous delivery (CD) process in a development operation (DevOps), development team continuously fix defects & release new features to staging & eventually to production. The DevOps team have to manage updates, test updates and maintain awareness of any issues reported from the field. The engineers in the DevOps team may depend on metrics, events, and logs collected by a monitoring system to predict, detect, isolate, and resolve issues in the software.
In order to reduce risk of failure, the DevOps team may use a monitoring system to increase the quality & quantity of the data collected (metrics, events, logs), by increasing the frequency of data collection or depth of data collected (information and trace messages in addition to error, warning messages); however, this may impact the overall performance of the system.
The DevOps team typically makes a trade-off between performance & risk factors. Manually manipulation of the monitoring system at different points in time, may allow the DevOps team to support the subject application or service. It may arise, however, that high risk components are not monitored sufficiently, as well as low-risk components under aggressive monitoring.